miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 324
Seeing in the Dark is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Sara finds Mia's bracelet and enters Centopia. Mo thinks she is evil, but they realize she is Mia's friend. She can see the invisible Dax's spies. Mia is trapped in a cage by Gargona and Dax, but Sara saves her after Yuko and Mo trick Dax and Gargona that they'll give them Onchao. Plot Sara is worried about how long it's taking Mia to return from Centopia, and wonders if she might've ended up returning to a different spot when she went home. As she prepares to look for Mia outside, Luciana asks Sara to bring the dog outside, since he's only getting in her way. As she searches, she thinks of an idea, and has the dog sniff some of Mia's clothing in hopes of tracking her down. However, the dog doesn't seem to be much help. Sara keeps searching and decides to head back to her room since Mia does return to the same place she traveled from. Back in the room, the dog finds Mia's bracelet as it starts glowing, and leads Sara to the bracelet. Sara realizes the bracelet is glowing and decides to put it on and meet Mia in Centopia. Sara thanks the dog for helping, and checks the book for the runes. Sara recites the oracle, and is transported to Centopia. Sara, now an elf, realizes that it worked as she crash-lands in Centopia. Sara is shocked and amazed to realize that she can see in Centopia, but of course, she doesn't quite know how to control her flight yet. She meets Kyara, who helps her out of some bushes. Yuko and Mo show up, and tell Sara to step back from Kyara. Sara is amazed to meet Yuko and Mo, and tells them how pleased she is to meet them and see everything in Centopia. Onchao arrives, but when Yuko and Mo see Mia's bracelet, they ask about Mia, and Sara admits that she had hoped they knew where she was. At the villains' lair, Gargona is trying to interrogate Mia, but Mia refuses to answer. Dax decides to take over, but Mia is not intimidated. Drakon is losing his patience with his minions, and tells Mia to hand over the unicorns. When Mia refuses, Drakon orders Gargona and Dax to get rid of her. Back at the crater, Sara tells Yuko and Mo about the oracle. Sara spots one of Dax's spy bugs, and Yuko and Mo is surprised that Sara could spot it so easily. Yuko tells Sara not to just let them escape, but Sara soon spots another one, which Yuko puts in a bottle. Recalling that the new oracle told them to use the spy bugs to find Mia, the group decide to head out on a rescue mission. Mo suggests they try to make a trade, Mia for one of the golden horns, without actually handing over one of the unicorns. Mo begins explaining his plan, and tells Sara that she'll be their trump card. Mo then begins telling the bug what to do. Meanwhile, Gargona and Dax offer Mia one more chance to tell them what they want to know, but Mia refuses to say anything. As Dax is about to throw Mia into the acid pool, the bug returns with information for Dax. Both groups quickly realize its a trap, and the villains conclude they can use this information to set a trap against the elves. Mia hopes that Yuko and Mo have something that can get them out of this. Yuko, Mo, Sara and Onchao begin preparing their plan, putting on special socks Phuddle made to avoid getting stuck in sticky grass. Yuko and Mo tell Sara to wait for her turn, while they approach the villains along with Onchao. Sara sneaks around and observes the villains from some bushes. However, Kyara unexpectedly approaches. Sara tells Kyara to wait where the villains can't see her, while she handles the situation. Gargona and Dax believe they have outsmarted the elves, not knowing their real plan. The villains approach the group, believing them to be stuck in the grass, while Sara goes to free Mia. Mia gives Sara the lockpick she made from Phuddle's special gum earlier so she can free Mia from the cage. As the villains start getting into an argument about who should get most of the credit for capturing Onchao, Sara tries to untie Mia. The villains catch on to what the elves are doing, and Dax orders his bug men to attack. Yuko and Mo pick up their bubble shooters, while Kyara comes out from her hiding spot and helps free Mia. Yuko and Mo go to help Onchao, figuring that Mia and Sara can keep Kyara safe. Sara heads into a dark cave with Kyara, but Mia can't figure out where to go from there in the dark. However, Sara has no such problems seeing in the dark, and leads the way. Dax and his bug men search for the group. After a while, Sara stops Mia and Kyara from walking into a hole, before noticing a draft from a different direction. As they go to investigate, Dax and his bug men walk to where they just were, and end up falling into the hole. Mia thanks Sara for helping them find the way out, and the group reunites at the castle. Yuko, Mo, and Mia show off the heart shards, when they notice the heart shards are glowing. Mo takes off the heart shard he was wearing, and the shards begin glowing and floating int he air. Mia wonders if this means the Heart of Centopia is finally complete. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, but Sara wishes to stay longer. Mia tells her it doesn't work like that, and they promise to return soon. Mia and Sara return to their own world, just as Luciana calls them for dinner. Sara returns the bracelet to Mia, and thanks her. Mia notices the book glowing, and sees an image of herself and Sara in their elf forms appear on one of the blank pages, and tells Sara she'll likely get another chance to visit Centopia again soon. Major Events * Sara can't find Mia, but the braceet starts to glow so she recites the oracle and ends up being transported to Centopia. * In Centopia, Sara meets the elves and unicorns and learns they do not know where Mia is either. * Sara can see the bugs easily, and they create a plan to find Mia and rescue her. * The villains plan to set a trap for the elves. * Yuko and Mo pretend to be stuck in sticky grass while Sara goes to free Mia. * Sara has no problem navigating in the dark so leads the way for Mia and Kyara. * The heart shards start glowing and the elves think they have all the pieces of the Heart of Centopia. Trivia * This is Season 3, Episode 24. * Sara enters Centopia, and as an elf she is not blind. * The socks Phuddle made for the group are colored with the same plums he used to color the scarves he made back in "The Fiery Flower", since Phuddle thinks they make a beautiful blue color. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Reference * Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes